


Ice Cold

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [12]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Regret, Short & Sweet, almost touching, he really really likes Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: There was a wall he wanted to melt, but he didn't know how.





	Ice Cold

Alone in his room, 47 had a lot of time to think about his bond with Diana, he remembered the awkward tension between them working together again after taking down Travis and securing Victoria's safety, one moment was the first mission he had from her since before Travis.  There was a clandestine rendezvous, a public meeting place, averted gazes so as not to attract suspicion.  But her hand brushed up against his and he remembered holding onto it as she lay in a pool of her own blood. He couldn't look at her, and she wasn't ready to look at him. 

But he felt the tension, he felt it in the way she spoke to him, the way she congratulated him, the way she wished him good luck, there was tension that he couldn't escape from and he sometimes felt like he was drowning in it. He wanted everything to be okay between them but would it? 

He remembered that Diana was a very forgiving woman, as he had left the ICA twice in his time here and she seemingly forgave him for each breach of contract. He remembered how harsh he was to her during their dealings with The Franchise, how cold he was when he revealed too much of his emotions during Father Vittorio's kidnapping.

He didn't want to be cold to her, she was warmth, she was a beautiful sunset on a summer day, but he couldn't... Dr. Ort-Meyer always made him feel like expressions of emotion, feeling, anger, hate, love, jealousy, these were wrong feelings.  These were things not allowed, would Diana be the same way? Would she reprimand him as he was reprimanded by the doctors? 

He only ever understood love as a concept, maybe it was similar to the way it was written about in storybooks he had read, stolen from Ort-Meyers personal library, maybe... it was different. 

What was the feeling he had towards Diana? She had been his only friend and confidant for many years, the woman single handedly saved his life in more ways than one, she was his anchor, she had the ability to keep him, when she was gone he flew off the rails, became illogical and through the grief, did stupid things like drink himself to sleep each night or trust that turncoat, Birdie. 

Would Diana ever be warm with him again? All he caught in her tone was danger, wariness, he wanted to let her know it was okay, that she could trust him again, but he didn't know how, and until he figured it out.  He suspected things would just have to be cold. 

Over the years they fell back into normal routine, patterns, "Good evening" and "Good luck" became a mantra, Diana fed him information and he effortlessly completed the contract.  Years of tension, years of uneasiness, and he started sensing ways to ease things himself, he couldn't tell her with his words, so he did with his actions. He knew she was watching him on his contracts, and he would use it to his advantage, do something astounding and slick to impress her, infiltrate Dalia Margolis's private office by dressing as Helmut Kruger, he knew she noticed his actions, but he didn't know if she knew that they were just as much for her as they were for the mission.   Once he snuck up behind a man who was just about to turn around and choked him out to Diana's praise "Very good, 47"

Each time she told him he was doing well, he felt the walls between them fall to pieces and the memories of broken glass replaced with the warmth of her voice, her approval, but it wasn't like it was with Ort-Meyer. He wasn't seeking out her approval because he thought he needed it, or because she thought of him as nothing but a tool, he sought it out because he wanted it, he wanted to impress her, to make her see him again, not as a weapon, a threat, a tool, but as her friend. 

"You look fantastic as a clown, 47" Diana said, stiffing laughter as he purposefully strode through the Sanguine fashion show in his clown attire. He was getting some odd looks, but to hear the warmth in her voice, made it all worth it.  "Best be getting this contract done soon, you don't want to be late for the circus" She said

He smiled, there it was, the last of the ice melted by her warmth. He was grateful for it. 

 


End file.
